


Fate

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is drawing near again. Only a union between the two cities can stop it. On the journey to the Empire of Kaon, will love blossom between the intended and the mech sent to protect him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

Long ago, war reigned between the Kingdom of Praxus, under the rule of the gentle and fair Lord Silkshadow, and the great Empire of Kaon, under the firm and unforgiving Emperor Fallen. A war so ancient, history could not be certain as to the cause of the bloodshed. Many died in useless battles, leaving behind a broken legacy, a legacy that only knew hatred, anger and above all, the lust for revenge. The carnage grew with each attack, the goal of the war no longer one of conquering and defending, but of annihilation and survival. Not even the Lord Prime could put a stop to the slaughters. All he had been able to do was offer Iacon as home for the refugees.

When all hope for a peaceful future seemed like a far away dream, a light shown upon Cybertron. A truce was reached. The Lord of Praxus had gone before Kaon’s ruler, and in front of all his council and subjects, he put aside his pride, kneeled with his head touching the ground, and begged him to stop this madness. Amazed by such display, and with the pressure of an uprising from his own people, Emperor Fallen had no choice but to agree. For many, many centuries everything was peaceful. Any rebel group was destroyed by order of Prime and the mechs and femmes from Praxus looked up at Lord Silkshadow like a god. Due to his selflessness he had managed what others had not; he brought back peace between the two powers and all was well again.

But the calm times were not meant to be. 

Emperor Fallen was getting tired of seeing the growing power and admiration Silkshadow gained. He saw how his name would go down in history as a tyrant and merciless monster, while Praxus's Lord would go down as the most respectable and loved ruler in all of Cybertron's history. The Fallen did not like that, his jealously and hatred for the Lord growing. If he would be the sparkless ruler Cybertron wanted hidden and forgotten, he would make sure that everyone remembered him as the sparkless ruler that took down Praxus and killed Lord Silkshadow. After centuries of peace, war was drawing near. Silkshadow refused to see the dark joors again, to have his people go through the carnage and death that they had managed to leave behind again, not if he could help it. The new generations, those who did not know the horrors of war, would not survive if there was an attack. No. Silkshadow had to stop the impending war _now._

Joors of planing and consulting with his trusted council members, close friends and confidents, and even the Prime, they came up with a plan, one no one liked, but which was the only solution they could find in the despairingly short amount of time they had to act. 

He would sacrifice his beloved treasure, his own youngling.

He sent a messenger to Emperor Fallen’s palace with the news of his intent. The message was clear; they would form an alliance, an alliance so strong, that it had the potential to wipe out any threat of war for millennia. 

A union, between his son and the Fallen’s.

All plans for attack halted while Kaon’s emperor thought this through. It was a very clever move, one that he had to play right into. He knew that this union would not stop him, could even prove to give him an edge. It was a veil from something larger, something he had to prepare for as soon as possible, and so, after much consulting and tactical planning, he sent a response. The bonding ceremony would be held as planned. Silkshadow's son would go meet his intended.


End file.
